


Jelly Babies

by merryghoul



Series: Doctor Who Short Fics and Drabbles [13]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has lost his jelly babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly Babies

**Author's Note:**

> [For this prompt on fic_promptly.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/23849.html?thread=1131561#cmt1131561)

"Romana, where are my jelly babies? I can't find them in my pockets."

Romana pulled out a bag of jelly babies from her pocket.

"Where'd you get those?"

"I found them in your pocket."

"Wait, how'd you get into my pockets?"

"I went into my pockets."

Romana put her right hand into her pocket. The Doctor swatted his coat pocket.

"Stop fooling around and get out of there." 

Romana took her hand out of her pocket.

The Doctor took the jelly babies from Romana's hand. 

"Give me those."

He offered the bag back to Romana. 

"Jelly baby?"

"Oh, Doctor."


End file.
